


Happy Jason, Sleepy Jason

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---</p>
<p>Anonymous asked a question</p>
<p>Sleepy Jason. Jaytim. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>http://blue-jello-for-spiderman.tumblr.com/post/72213505839/sleepy-jason-jaytim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Jason, Sleepy Jason

\---

Anonymous asked a question

Sleepy Jason. Jaytim. 

\---

Jason whined as he felt the covers on the bed shift and slip off of him, exposing him to the cool air of the room. 

He had been laying in bed for what felt like, and probably had been, hours. It was not unusual for him to have trouble sleeping. After all the nightmares he had it was surprising he went to bed voluntarily or at all, really. 

Lately Tim had been slipping in to his bed after waking him from violent and horrifying nightmares full of hate, anger and memories so they could sleep safely together, keeping each other safe from their own nightmares. 

But Tim, for a few days, hadn't been around He had been in San Francisco for the weekend with the other Teen Titans. 

Jason hated to admit it, but he hadn't slept. He wouldn't admit it out loud. But. He needed Tim. 

And now as he pulled the covers back over himself and curled closer to Tim, he felt like he maybe could admit it. 

Maybe. 

At some point. 

After he's slept. 

Then he can tell him. 

Soon. 

He'll tell him soon. 

In the morning. 

("I've missed you Babybird.")

\---


End file.
